


And There It Is

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [8]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Marriage of Convenience, WIP
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2008-07-10
Updated: 2008-07-10
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Their marriage is anything but convenient.





	1. Chapter 1

His blue eyes stared towards her, hinting amusement and dismal, “This is why you wanted to meet.”  
  
Irritated, she spoke through her locked jaw, “I don’t see a way to avoid it.”  
  
“Meeting over.”  
  
She caught his bicep quickly, awaiting his dirty look before proceeding, “Listen, Morgan, you know as well as I do that this is the best possible solution to our little problem.”  
  
“I’m not marrying you, Claudia.”  
  
“Trust me, the idea is not very satisfying to me either.” Her hiss caused him to thoughtfully stare away, contemplating his options, “But I have to protect Johnny. If that means, I have to play nice with you until the heat dies down? I’m in. Because family is worth any sacrifice.”   
  
Struck by her words, Jason inhaled deeply yet remained silent.  
  
“It’s simple. I protect Johnny, and you protect Carly’s precious little cousin.”  
  
“You hate Lulu, why help?”  
  
“Because if she goes down, Johnny goes with her, and that’s not an option.”   
  
Claudia grabbed at straws, and it was all she had. Anything she could do to protect her brother, even if it meant joining forces with  _him_ , is something she would do. Even staring at Jason, she had contempt. Sure, he had saved her, but it was for his reasons. Protecting that bitch Lulu, Jason would again step up for some woman he had never been married to. He had even taken over Sonny’s business and officially gotten in her way, severely pissing her off. However, she needed him now; he had to agree.  
  
“There’s a way to make this disappear.”  
  
She rolled her eyes, laughing softly, “If there was? One of us would have done it already.”  
  
“Marriage solves everything?”  
  
“You get an alibi, someone who won’t testify against you, and no one learns about either of our family’s involvement in Logan’s incident.”  
  
“I’m suppose to trust you.”  
  
“Oh, come on, neither one of us is that desperate.” When her joke failed with him, she smiled a flirtatious smile full of confidence and absolute righteousness, sure of her mission, “Look, we’ve got a mission. This is the answer. We’ve both got something, someone to protect, so let’s just go down to the courthouse where you can make an honorable woman out of me.”  
  
“No one could do that.”  
  
She glared at him, only slightly insulted, and stated, “It’s simple. I’ll be ready to walk the plank with you – tomorrow at the courthouse around 2?”  
  
He said nothing, merely tried to gather the solution which granted him a no.  
  
“That’s what I thought.” She smacked his cheek lightly as she passed with a sway of her hips, “See you later, Hubby.”  
  
The moment the click of her heels was no longer ringing through the air, Jason pulled out his cell phone and made the last call he ever wanted to make.  
  
“Elizabeth, I need to talk to you…now.”  
  
~*~  
  
“My little run around daughter is having secret meetings with Jason Morgan, and you stand there as if I’m paying you to be a piece of furniture?”  
  
“Mr. Zacchara, I had no idea.”  
  
“Then what am I paying you for, Ric?” He shook his head slowly, staring at his let down, “You were suppose to keep Claudia distracted, to get her loyalty back to me, and instead I hear my daughter is tramping around town and aiming for Jason Morgan. Now, you tell me, what exactly are you good for?”  
  
Ric found his courage quickly, assuring Anthony, “I will find a way to return your daughter’s loyalty to you, and Jason will not be a distraction to her for long.”  
  
“Right, because my daughter changes men like she changes heels. Now, I need you to make damn sure you are her size at the right time, you understand me?”  
  
He offered a small nod, “Crystal clear.”  
  
“Good, so go out and find my ungrateful kids.”  
  
~*~   
  
“I’m not going to let you do this.”  
  
“Since when do you let me do anything?” Claudia chuckled, putting the other ruby stud in her ear, and turned to face her brother, “I’m going to do this regardless of your approval. If I don’t care about daddy’s then why would I care about yours.”  
  
He was quick to stop her, abruptly cutting her path and standing strongly before her, “Because you would do anything to save me, and maybe if you do this I go straight to the cops so you get this stupid marriage ended.”  
  
“Johnny, I need you to listen to me  _ **very**_  carefully.” She burned his gaze with her piercing ebony stare, bringing her tone down to an almost threatening level, “I have got this handled. You wanted my help, and I gave it to you. This bs marriage is one last step I need to take before we’re home free. Just do as I say and back off.”  
  
“I’m not going to let you ruin your life, marrying the biggest jerk in Port Charles next to Sonny Corinthos, just so you can feel like the winner. I’d rather rot in jail for Logan’s murder than think of you in that friggin’ penthouse with him.”  
  
“So I live in a penthouse! Trust me, he’ll go nuts long before I will.” She saw her words were getting her nowhere and swiftly changed her approach, lightening her tone, “What better way to get the Zacchara’s to the forefront, Morgan to the background, then working from the inside? I drive the moron crazy, lead him into some danger, and we kill two birds with one stone.”  
  
“You’re not going to take out Morgan, Claudia.”  
  
“Probably not because I owe him a life.” She paused, recalling Morgan’s rescue, yet pressed on, “But this isn’t about what I owe him. It’s about what I owe you.”  
  
Johnny softened in demeanor immediately, speaking with an exhausted breath, “You don’t owe me anything.”  
  
“I do, and we both know it.” Claudia glanced away, hoping to will away the tears, “We both know I haven’t always done right by you.”  
  
“It isn’t—“  
  
“Treated you like you mattered, like you were my family.”  
  
“The past—“  
  
“And I didn’t save you when…”  
  
“There’s nothing you could’ve done.”  
  
“But I can now.” Her eyes finally returned to his, the mist evident in her defiant eyes, as she assured him, “And I will, with or without your approval.”  
  
“Claudia, it’s gone too far.”  
  
“If you love or trust me at all,” Her words caused his muscles and jaw to visibly tighten, “Then you will step aside, keep your mouth shut, and let me do this.”   
  
Johnny stood silent for a moment, accepting her stare down before she tried to pass one more time. He stopped her again, gently catching her arm, and awaited her eyes once more, “Promise me, when this is all over, you’ll get out of this.”  
  
Offering him her sweetest of smiles, she swore, “Jason Morgan is nothing I can’t handle.”  
~*~  
  
“Elizabeth, I really need to talk to you. Please, just—call me.” Shutting the phone off, he let out a long irritated sigh and looked down the bare corridor of the courtroom.   
  
 _Thank God, she’s not here yet._  
  
It was still a little impossible to believe that he was about to marry Claudia Zacchara. Granted, he was use to marriages or living situations of convenience, but this was just painful. Never had he met a bigger pain in the ass than this one overly confident woman.  
  
“You sure you want to do this?”  
  
 _On second thought._  
  
A small smile caught his lips as he heard her comforting familiar voice. Turning to face her, Jason was thankful for his constant, “I don’t have a choice right, Carly?”  
  
“No, not really.” She approached him slowly, her blue eyes sparkling with adoration and thanks. Taking his hands in her own, she tearfully whispered, “You catch me whenever I fall, and now? You’re doing it for Lulu just because of me, and I can’t thank you enough for…”  
  
As she began to trail off, consistently ashamed of what she asked of him, Jason found that piece of himself all over again. That little piece inside which always had to fix her world because she trusted him to do it; she believed he was the only one who could. Waiting for her to look up at him, he finally assured her, “Lulu is family,” He paused, thinking back to his conversation with Claudia, “and family is worth sacrifice.”  
  
“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”  
  
Jason and Carly faced the approaching woman; both slightly wanting to send her in the opposite direction, if only they did not need her.  
  
“Or maybe I could, maybe I did.” She winked at Jason, keeping her distance from them, as she looked Carly up and down, “I should’ve known I’d find the super best friends awaiting the bride.”  
  
Carly’s stance immediately went cold, “Nice to see you dressed up for your special day. Leather whore chic is very in right now.”  
  
Surveying her black heels, black dress, and leather jacket, Claudia shrugged playfully and sarcastically played up a loving gaze, “I want my man to be happy and casual.”  
  
Jason failed to even glance at his own jeans, t-shirt, and jacket before questioning them, “Are you two finished?”  
  
“Ooo, anxious for the honeymoon, are we, honey?” Walking her fingers seductively up his arm, she whispered into his ear with a hot breath, “It is so worth the wait.”  
  
He shrugged her off in disgust, signaling Carly to stay calm, and blazed a trail towards the courtroom, “Let’s just get this over with.”  
  
Following him into the courtroom, Claudia called out, “Whatever you say,  _lover_.”


	2. Chapter 2

Entering the penthouse, an immediate frown of disgust registered on Carly’s face as she found Jason standing near the window (muscles tense and jaw tightened).  
  
Filling the living room was multicolored name brand luggage, every suitcase bigger than the last. Even as she ventured inward, she had a man with bags following her, “What the…?”  
  
The second he heard her voice, he snapped, “They’ve been coming since yesterday.”  
  
“I would guess so.” Carly chuckled softly, venturing over to her friend with a careful maneuver through the piles, “You doing all right?”  
  
 _All right? Carly, I’m going to kill her._ Rather than voice this, he gathered himself and met his friend’s cautious gaze, “I’m fine. But she may not be.”  
  
“Ha ha, like you could ever turn away a basket case.” Her comment caused the two of them to share a thoughtful gaze as she nervously slipped her hands into her back pockets, “Do you want to disappear with me and the boys for a couple hours? Let the missus get settled?”  
  
“Did I hear someone mention me?”   
  
 _{I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a…  
  
Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla  
Of a of a hustla  
Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla  
Of a of a hustla}_  
  
Their eyes shot to the door to see Claudia sitting on her last pile of luggage, receiving a ride on the bag cart by the bell boy. Slipping her shades down pass her bridge, she offered Carly a sly smile, “If I wasn’t such a happy newlywed, I might suspect my husband of cheating with you always around.”  
  
Carly crossed her arms; Jason could see her claws coming out and refocused her attention.  
  
“Another time. Hug the boys for me.”  
  
“Fine, I’ll call you later to make sure things are in order.” Carly smiled sweetly towards her friend before glaring at Claudia, beginning to make her way out, and bumped into Claudia just slightly as the woman came down from her perch, “Watch your step, Zacchara.”  
  
“It’s Morgan now.” Claudia called out after her, waiting for Carly to turn around for a finally dirty look, and offered a sexy grin, “Think I should get some monogrammed towels?”  
  
“I don’t know about that, Claudia, but I definitely know where you could stick ‘em.”  
  
“All right,” Jason was quick to step between them, guiding his friend out the door, and gently close the door behind her after one final ‘let me handle it’ look. Once the door was secure, he turned to his cocky wife and found her beginning to riffle through things on his desk, “I suggest you learn that your things are in your room and your room only. Anything else in my home is off limits.”  
  
“Oh, Jason, did you pee on all the furniture? Cause I’d be happy to use your money to replace it.” She tried not to notice his muscles continuing to move beneath his t-shirt and sighed, tossing her purse to the couch. Pushing her shades up onto her head, she placed her hands on her hips and stood strong, hinting not a hint of playful nature any longer, “Fine, let’s talk business. While I may not be your perky little Martha wifey? I am helping you just as much as you’re helping me. So do us both a favor, don’t act like I owe you a damn thing. Because you need me too, pretty boy.”  
  
 _{Stop the track, let me state facts  
I told you give me a minute, and I’ll be right back  
Fifty million round the world and they said that I couldn’t get it  
I done got so sick and filthy with benj’s I cant spend  
How you gone be talkin shit?  
You act like I just got up in it  
Been the number one diva in this game for a minute  
I know you read the paper, the one that they call a queen  
Every radio round the world know me  
Cause that’s where I be  
  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a…}_  
  
He turned to stone, a feature he was getting her accustomed to, “Get your shit upstairs and stay out of my way.”  
  
“Aw, honey, why so cranky?” She moved in close, fearless and flirtatious once again, and stared up into his eyes, attempting to touch him only to have his hand quickly cease her wrist, “You know, old men who don’t get any should take higher dosages.”  
  
“Don’t touch me, don’t talk, and, if possible, don’t breathe.”  
  
“Such sweet talk.” Claudia backed up a step, raising an accusing finger, “That must be where all the successful relationships come from.”  
  
 _Struck a nerve._ She thought, pleased by the sound of his breath and twitch of his hands, and ventured over to a bag, “I’ll start getting some things up stairs. Be a dear and grab some of the heavier ones would you? I’ll give you a very good tip.”  
  
“Here’s a tip, pack light.” With that, Jason grabbed his jacket and keys.  
  
She watched in slight surprise and chuckled as he shut the door behind himself, leaving her to the mess she had created. The moment he was gone; her heart rate began to return to normal.  
  
Her first step, annoying Jason to the point of some alone time, went perfect.  
  
 _I’ll keep my promise, Johnny. Jason’s going to go crazy before I give up on you. I will not fail you again._  
  
~*~  
  
“You—you married her?”  
  
Jason nodded silently, wishing he could get rid of that disappointed look on her face.  
  
“And you—you can’t tell me why?”  
  
“I want to, Elizabeth. But...it’s complicated.”  
  
She laughed sarcastically at the comment, her eyes flooding with tears instantly, “Isn’t always with you?”  
  
Not knowing how to fix it, he said the only thing he could, “You know I don’t love her. It’s not that.”  
  
“I know you can’t love me, if you just marry Claudia when we have plans. When we can finally be together, you chose her.”  
  
Saying nothing, Jason bowed his head in shame.  
  
“You have—a life with me, and you can’t expect me to keep waiting for you to accept it.” She wanted him to react, get mad/fight/something other than silence. When he did nothing, she stomped to her front door and ordered, “Get out.”  
  
“Elizabeth—“  
  
“I don’t want excuses, or apologies, or promises. I just want you to leave me alone for good.” She ignored his pleading look and shut her eyes, reiterating, “Get out of my home, Jason.”  
  
Without arguing, without any protest, he gave into her wishes and left with her slamming the door shut behind him.  
  
~*~  
  
 _{Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla  
Of a of a hustla  
Na na na diva is a female version of a hustla  
Of a hustla  
Of a of a hustla  
  
When he pull up, wanna pop my hood up  
Bet he better have a six pack, in the cooler  
Getting money, divas getting money  
If you aint getting money then you aint got nothing for me  
Tell me somethin (tell me somthin)  
Where yo boss at? (where yo boss at?)  
Where my ladies up in there that like to talk back?  
(that like to talk back)  
I wanna see ya ( I wanna her her)  
I’d like to meet cha (I wanna meet her)  
What you said (not to me)  
She aint no diva (she aint no diva)}_  
  
Happy with the work she had done, removing a fourth of her bags from the living room; Claudia decided to reward herself with a drink and kicked up her feet. Smiling proudly at the scuff her heel had left on the table’s polish, she pulled out a fashion magazine and began to flip through the pages.   
  
Just as the liquor was beginning to seep into the taste buds on her tongue, an anxious knock on the door caused her to roll her eyes and set the magazine in her lap.   
  
The guard immediately announced, “Ric Lansing is here to see you, Mrs. Morgan.”  
  
Smiling beneath the surface,  _this ought to be interesting_ , Claudia threw the magazine to the table and rose to her feet.  
  
Once she used a nod to signal all was well, the guard stepped out and left Ric within.  
  
She crossed her arms against her chest, raising a brow, “Ric?”  
  
“I’m here on behalf of your father.”  
  
“Boy, did you pick the wrong side?” She laughed, resting her behind against the chair arm, “And what did my wonderful, loving, supportive daddy say about my wedded bliss?”  
  
“He wants it annulled.”  
  
Faking surprised, dropping her jaw, she placed a hand to her chest and gasped, “No!”  
  
“Now, Claudia.”  
  
“Okay, well, while you’re playing lap dog to my father, I have a message as well.” Claudia straightened her stance, hissing, “He can wheel his chair straight to hell.”  
  
“This isn’t a game.”  
  
“That’s what everyone keeps saying, but you know what? I am so good at winning; that I think I’ll just play you all.” She gestured towards the door, “You can leave, try not to be one of my causalities, Ric.”  
  
“I want you out of this mess. Away from Sonny and your crazy father.”  
  
Claudia threw her head back with a genuine laugh then returned her eyes to Ric, “Oh, come on, do I really look like a damsel in distress?”  
  
“You can’t handle Johnny’s mess alone.”  
  
“I’m not.” The words left her lips just as Jason entered the room, surprised and displeased to find Ric standing there. Smiling confidently, she shooed him out the door, “Now, go run to daddy while I properly welcome my husband home.”  
  
 _{This is a stick up stick up  
I need them bags uh that money  
A stick up stick up  
You see them ask where that money  
All my ladies get it up  
I see you I do the same  
Take it to another level, no passengers on my plane  
  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva (hey)  
I’m a I’m a a diva  
This is a stick up stick up  
I need them bags uh that money  
stick up stick up  
You see them ask where that money}_  
  
She caught the look between the two men, burning it into her memory,  _Advantage, Claudia, definite advantage_. Awaiting Ric’s disappearance, Claudia lightened her tone and greeted him playfully, “Did you go get something special for our first night together.”  
  
“Okay, rule one,” Jason countered quickly, burning a hole into her with blue fire gaze, “He is not to set foot into my home.”  
  
“It’s our home now.”  
  
“Not negotiable, understood?”  
  
Noting the severity of his tone, she threw her hands up in surrender, “All right, understood.”  
  
“Second, if these bags are down here tomorrow, I throw them out, got it?”  
  
She looked at him in disbelief, but she got no explanation as he went upstairs and remained there for the night.   
  
 _What a putz, not even a good night kiss._  
  
 __ **Song Credit: “Diva” - Beyonce**


	3. Chapter 3

_Her skin felt as though it were being ripped apart as his hands moved up her thighs and forced her to give access, a tiny command in her ear, “You wanna make me happy, don’t you?”  
  
His voice sounded as dirty as he felt, a hand moving to clasp onto her shoulder, “…Claudia.”_  
  
Out of instinct, she whipped her arm around his and locked his into place; her free hand reached for her gun nearby and aimed before her ebony eyes could greet her assailant.  
  
A blue stare awaited her, bewildered yet not intimidated by the weapon pointed at him.  
  
She blinked a few times, registering reality against her distant memory, and lowered her gun with a heavy sigh, “What the hell, Jason? You want to get shot?”  
  
Jason’s silence made her believe he took the time to contemplate his answer; while his eyes fixated on her, Claudia tried to gather her wits.  
  
“I heard you talking in your sleep.”  
  
Claudia held her blanket tight to her chest, avoiding his eyes, “So.”  
  
“Sounded like a nightmare.”  
  
“Yeah, well, it kinda comes with the territory when you’re a Zacchara.” Claudia finally faced him, crossing her arms in an attempt to be defiant, “Be prepared to hear a lot of it…I don’t sleep well.”  
  
Jason gave a slow nod, agreeing, “Me either.”   
  
She waited for him to elaborate but, in true Morgan form (which she was learning); he stood to his feet and exited her room.   
  
The last thing she wanted to do was relate to him, to understand anything about his robotic responses and occasional flashes of humanity, so she sat in debate.  
  
She ran her red fingernails along the fluffy cloud of her comforter, attempting smooth the fabric and calm herself into lying back down; yet she still found her bare feet slipping to meet the floor as she reached out to retrieve her silk robe. The touch of its cool material caressed her skin as she pulled it tight around her, stepping over to her vanity mirror. After putting a light coat of lipstick on her lips in an attempt not to be too obvious, she ran a brush through her hair.   
  
Claudia wanted to appear dangerous, sexy, anything that would make him feel as uncomfortable as she now felt. Exiting into the hallway, it only took a peek to see Jason had not made it back to his room. She walked downstairs, catching a glimpse of him standing next to the window as she journeyed down.  
  
If it was possible, Jason seemed more stoic in the moonlight. He brought the beer in his hand back to his lips, taking a swig before she appeared beside him.  
  
Claudia stewed in her emotions as she gazed out with him. Did she apologize for disturbing his night? Give him crap for coming into her bedroom and invading her privacy? Or should she tease him about not trying to consummate their marriage (convenience or not, they both had needs)?  
  
The truth was they were doing this to protect family, the one and only thing they had in common.  
  
Seeing how he lived, she almost wanted to apologize to him – he may have been the only one in this world lonelier than her. Surrounded by people intimidated by the name, he had no one who truly understood him and that was a pain she understood inside and out.  
  
Jason said nothing, taking another swig, and returned kept his eyes on Port Charles’ landscape.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she puffed out her chest and set her hands behind her back, “This city lights up okay considering the people it keeps.” When she saw a genuine smile from her peripheral vision, Claudia felt the courage to continue, “I don’t…really sleep at night. I’m so—I apologize if that ends up being a problem. I’ll buy you ear plugs if necessary.”  
  
“I don’t sleep very much.” That was his answer, simple and dismissive. While it appeared to be his way of assuring her there was no issue, Jason definitely needed to work on his tone.  
  
Claudia watched as he finished off his beer and disappeared to dispose of it. When he emerged from the kitchen once more, he gave her a nod to confirm their conversation was done and left her to occupy the spot at the window.  
  
~*~  
  
“The idea of you being married to him, listening to one thing he has to say…” Johnny lowered his voice at the signal of her wide eyes, sighing, “It makes me sick, Claudia.”  
  
“Yeah, well, buy me something new, red, and very expensive. We’ll call even.” She took the seat beside him on the bench, their eyes settling on the water as the docks grew quiet. After a moment, she placed a hand on his shoulder, “Is Lulu okay?”  
  
“…best as could be expected.” With the corner of his mouth, he smiled and let out a quiet laugh, “Thanks for pretending to care about her.”  
  
“Hey, I married Jason Morgan. If that doesn’t show my commitment to __ **your** happiness, then I don’t know what will.” Claudia held out her hand, smiling at the ruby now decorating her band, “There are some perks though, borrowed his credit card to upgrade the crap he gave me before.”  
  
“I know you have no use for him or Corinthos. Our whole job is to bury them…I know you’re doing this all for me, and I—I don’t know whether to thank you or knock you out and ship you off somewhere no one could find you.”  
  
To anyone else, his words would have been a threat. To her, it was a demonstration of his love. Even with his precious Lulu on the line, a part of him wanted to protect his sister – something which strengthened her resolve.  
  
“Thanks, John.”  
  
“You sure you want to keep this up? It’s gonna get more complicated with the trial and the families. Your marriage to Jason, real or fake, is trouble.”  
  
Claudia playfully feigned contemplation for a moment before leaning towards her brother, “That’s how I like it.”


End file.
